It's What They Would Have Wanted
by ambalamba89
Summary: What if Elliot and Kathy were in a fatal car accident. Kathy is an only child and Elliot made it clear in the will that he did not want his children to live with his family in fear they might have the same childhood he did. Therefore, the kids go to live
1. Life Goes On

**Summary**: What if Elliot and Kathy were in a fatal car accident. Kathy is an only child and Elliot made it clear in the will that he did not want his children to live with his family in fear they might have the same childhood he did. Therefore, the kids go to live with Olivia. She might have been a good friend or big sister to the Stabler children, but can she be a guardian to them? This story is about the trials and tribulations that result after Elliot and Kathy's deaths. Will the kids be able to pull together, and will Olivia be able to raise them?

- the kids ages have been slightly altered for story affect. Maureen is 17, Kathleen is 14, and the twins are 10

**Cemetery February 18th 4pm. Olivia's POV**

This can't be real, my best friend, my confident, my partner is dead along with his wife, and here I stand watching them bury his casket and I still can't fathom the idea.

"Olivia," Casey's voice brings me back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Hum…well…my best friend just died and now I get to raise his kids… yea I'm just dandy! However, I just turn to her and smile, knowing I can't express my actual thoughts at this moment.

Ten minuets later it's time to leave and I'm rushed to car that drives me to the wake. This whole week has been a blur. Ever since that night I can't seem to focus on anything.

**Olivia's Appt. February 14th 9pm. Olivia's POV**

I remember it clear as day; I was watching TV while reviewing a testimony over the phone with Casey, when a call beeped through. I saw it was the Stabler residence, and figured I should answer because it was probably Elliot. However, the sobbing voice over the phone was not Elliot's. It was indeed Maureen's. She was hysterical; it took at least ten minuets to calm her down enough to tell me what happened. She said Mom and Dad (aka- Kathy and Elliot) were in a car accident and I should meet them at the hospital. I didn't even change out of my PJ's I just ran out to my car and drove to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital in Queens around 9:45, and Kathy was already dead. Eleven minuets later Elliot died because his heart could no longer pump blood to his brain, and intern he stopped breathing.

Since the moment the doctor sighted the time of death, I have been in denial. But now that the funeral is over I guess it's time to face the facts. Elliot is dead, and he's not coming back.

**Stabler Residence February 18th 4:45 pm**

I get out of the car to go inside the house for the wake. Hopefully this will be one of the last times I have to enter this home. The kids and I are buying a town house in the city. This place just brings back to many memories. I think about my own mother in this moment. How when I was younger, sometimes I wished so hard that she would die, but Elliot and Kathy were good parents and neither the kids nor they deserved this kind of tragedy.

**Stabler Residence February 18th 10:58 pm Kathleen's POV**

I walk down the stairs into the living room and see Olivia sitting on the sofa by herself… crying. I never saw her cry before; she's always been so strong. I guess times like these bring out weakness in everyone. She notices me and smiles half-heartedly.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yea got, most of my stuff packed up." I reply.

"What about Maureen and the twins?"

"I think there almost done, when do we move into the new place?" I ask just to make conversation.

"Day after tomorrow," She replies.

A long silence grows between us, not the awkward kind, but the recollection kind. We are both intent on thinking. Olivia and I are not so different. Stubborn, mature, and kind hearted. I used to wish she was my mother. I guess you should be careful what you wish for. All of a sudden I get an overwhelming sense of anxiety. My life is taking turns I never imagined. I was moving to the city, starting a new school and well… beginning a new life. I accidentally spoke out loud.

"Everything is changing."

"Yeah…it is…but… life goes on, it's what they would have wanted."


	2. If only for a second

**Olivia's Townhouse February 20th 10 am Dickie's POV**

"Right here… set that right here." I hear Olivia instructing the moving men on where to put the sofa.

Between Olivia, Munch, Fin, Don, and the moving men, and my self, we should be done by noon. I may only be ten years old, but I am strong, and I take karate, I can probably be the man of the house…I hope.

I hear a loud crash and run upstairs to Lizzie and Kathleen's room. Lizzie dropped the box of bathroom stuff and broke most of it. She can be so clumsy.

"Lizzie you klutz, do you have to ruin everything!" I know it's harsh but she has to be more careful dad would do the samething…right.

"Shut up Dickie, it's not like she meant to!" Kathleen defends.

"Doesn't matter she still broke it!" I yell back.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be fighting. We need to stick together and get the job done." Olivia says while breaking up the fight.

"Can we please apologize and keep moving." She says with sensitivity.

"Sorry," I reply.

"Me too," Lizzie says.

"Me three," Kathleen finishes.

After Olivia leaves I talk to my sister's about our new circumstances.

"Well, the house is probably about the same size as our old one, thank god for dad's life insurance, but I still have to share a room." Kathleen states.

"Yeah…but I'm not that bad am I?" Lizzie questions.

"No but you snore really loud." Kathleen jokes.

"I do not! You're lying!" Lizzie yells.

We continue to laugh and joke while we set up our rooms, and it makes me believe…if only for a second… that everything might be ok after all.


	3. A Good Feeling

**Townhouse February 20th 7:30 pm Olivia's POV**

Were all sitting down eating dinner right now. I am trying to make this as normal as possible for them. I know this can't be easy. I mean they lost both parents less than a week ago. It's just so weird. 7 days ago I had no kids, and now I have four. Granted, they are not 'mine', but I am responsible for them. I have to cloth them, feed them, make sure they get an education, I can't let them get hurt, I can't be cool aunt Olivia anymore… oh dear lord… I can't do this. Lizzie's voice brings me out of my trance.

"Olivia are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah Liz I'm fine." I say with a fake smile and wink.

I see Maureen roll her eyes and leave the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm done, and I'm going to my room." She reply's. I understand she's upset and frustrated, but she doesn't have to take it out on me. I decide to give her more time to get used to everything before I try and reprimand anyone.

"Well can you wait just one sec, I need to talk to you guys about something," They exchange questioning glances between each other, and then stare intently at me… no pressure right.

"So…" Maureen rushes me.

"So… tomorrow a social worker is going to come by the house, he or she is going to ask you some questions and you should answer truthfully." I say intending to be a little vague.

"What kind of questions?" Lizzie inquires.

"Well…they are probably gonna ask about me, our new house, if you like me, where you want to live, if I feed you, if I hurt you… those kinds of thing."

"So like an interrogation?" Dickie asks.

"No you loser, they're just want to know whether or not Olivia is a shitty guardian." Maureen rudely reply's.

"Maureen, I don't think it's going to be like that exactly and could you please not use that language." I say.

"Whatever, can I go upstairs now?"

"Yea" Hopefully she'll be in a better mood tomorrow I think to myself.

"Are they goanna make us go live with grandma and grandpa?" Kathleen asks.

"I really don't want to; it smells bad at their house!" Lizzie adds.

"Um… truthfully I don't think that will happen unless you tell them that's what you want. You see… your mother and father left a will, that said if anything should happen to them, then I would be in charge of you guys." I say honestly.

"Will is the one who gave us the money for the new house and all that stuff too right?" Lizzie asks, and this time I can't stifle my laugh, neither can Kathleen. The twins look at us and ask why were laughing.

"Lizzie, will isn't a person, it's a thing, a sheet of paper that we look at after someone's dead, and it tells us who they want to give different possessions to." Kathleen replies.

"Oh, me and Dickie thought it was just a nice person!" She states between giggles.

"I didn't, I knew it wasn't person!" Dickie says defensivly.

"Yes you did, you're the one who told me about 'will'!" She fights back.

"No I didn't! I was just kidding with you!"

"Nu-un, you thought it was a man too!"

I just look a Kathleen, and realize that for the first time this week we are both smiling genuinely.

**Benson/Stabler Residence February 21st 11:15 AM Social worker Rachel Williams POV**

I sit down with the oldest daughter first, hoping she will be a good example to the others, but by the look on her face I can tell she's just not happy with the world right now, and that is understandable.

"So Maureen, what did you do yesterday with Olivia and your siblings?" I question.

"We moved boxes and set up the house, ate dinner, and slept." I look at her wondering if she wants to add more to her short snotty reply.

"Also, I went to the bathroom 4 or 5 times, blew my nose once, called my friend, changed clothes, and continued to constantly breath throughout the day, incase you needed more detail." Damn! Wasn't quite expecting that, but I can handle it.

"Alright, that sounds like a full day. Moving on… how do you living with Olivia, do you think she is an adequate guardian." I ask, expecting a rude answer.

"Well, for the past five days, she has fed us, she hasn't hit anyone…yet, but you know how these cop types get, um… lets see… she is kind of weird and I thin-" I interrupt her before she can say anymore because honestly I am fed up. I should take her to a group home or something and let her see just what it could be like for her smart ass.

"Thank you Maureen, were done here." I hastily reply

Next I talked to Kathleen, then Lizzie, then Dickie. They were all wonderful and charming. I come to the conclusion Maureen is just a teenager venting because the world has dealt her a difficult hand, however; I schedule another visit just to be sure. I tell Olivia and the kids the good news and head on my way. I have a good feeling about this family.


	4. New Partner For a New Life

**Townhouse February 20th 7:30 pm Olivia's POV**

Were all sitting down eating dinner right now. I am trying to make this as normal as possible for them. I know this can't be easy. I mean they lost both parents less than a week ago. It's just so weird. 7 days ago I had no kids, and now I have four. Granted, they are not 'mine', but I am responsible for them. I have to cloth them, feed them, make sure they get an education, I can't let them get hurt, I can't be cool aunt Olivia anymore… oh dear lord… I can't do this. Lizzie's voice brings me out of my trance.

"Olivia are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah Liz I'm fine." I say with a fake smile and wink.

I see Maureen roll her eyes and leave the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm done, and I'm going to my room." She reply's. I understand she's upset and frustrated, but she doesn't have to take it out on me. I decide to give her more time to get used to everything before I try and reprimand anyone.

"Well can you wait just one sec, I need to talk to you guys about something," They exchange questioning glances between each other, and then stare intently at me… no pressure right.

"So…" Maureen rushes me.

"So… tomorrow a social worker is going to come by the house, he or she is going to ask you some questions and you should answer truthfully." I say intending to be a little vague.

"What kind of questions?" Lizzie inquires.

"Well…they are probably gonna ask about me, our new house, if you like me, where you want to live, if I feed you, if I hurt you… those kinds of thing."

"So like an interrogation?" Dickie asks.

"No you loser, they're just want to know whether or not Olivia is a shitty guardian." Maureen rudely reply's.

"Maureen, I don't think it's going to be like that exactly and could you please not use that language." I say.

"Whatever, can I go upstairs now?"

"Yea" Hopefully she'll be in a better mood tomorrow I think to myself.

"Are they goanna make us go live with grandma and grandpa?" Kathleen asks.

"I really don't want to; it smells bad at their house!" Lizzie adds.

"Um… truthfully I don't think that will happen unless you tell them that's what you want. You see… your mother and father left a will, that said if anything should happen to them, then I would be in charge of you guys." I say honestly.

"Will is the one who gave us the money for the new house and all that stuff too right?" Lizzie asks, and this time I can't stifle my laugh, neither can Kathleen. The twins look at us and ask why were laughing.

"Lizzie, will isn't a person, it's a thing, a sheet of paper that we look at after someone's dead, and it tells us who they want to give different possessions to." Kathleen replies.

"Oh, me and Dickie thought it was just a nice person!" She states between giggles.

"I didn't, I knew it wasn't person!" Dickie says defensivly.

"Yes you did, you're the one who told me about 'will'!" She fights back.

"No I didn't! I was just kidding with you!"

"Nu-un, you thought it was a man too!"

I just look a Kathleen, and realize that for the first time this week we are both smiling genuinely.

**Benson/Stabler Residence February 21st 11:15 AM Social worker Rachel Williams POV**

I sit down with the oldest daughter first, hoping she will be a good example to the others, but by the look on her face I can tell she's just not happy with the world right now, and that is understandable.

"So Maureen, what did you do yesterday with Olivia and your siblings?" I question.

"We moved boxes and set up the house, ate dinner, and slept." I look at her wondering if she wants to add more to her short snotty reply.

"Also, I went to the bathroom 4 or 5 times, blew my nose once, called my friend, changed clothes, and continued to constantly breath throughout the day, incase you needed more detail." Damn! Wasn't quite expecting that, but I can handle it.

"Alright, that sounds like a full day. Moving on… how do you living with Olivia, do you think she is an adequate guardian." I ask, expecting a rude answer.

"Well, for the past five days, she has fed us, she hasn't hit anyone…yet, but you know how these cop types get, um… lets see… she is kind of weird and I thin-" I interrupt her before she can say anymore because honestly I am fed up. I should take her to a group home or something and let her see just what it could be like for her smart ass.

"Thank you Maureen, were done here." I hastily reply

Next I talked to Kathleen, then Lizzie, then Dickie. They were all wonderful and charming. I come to the conclusion Maureen is just a teenager venting because the world has dealt her a difficult hand, however; I schedule another visit just to be sure. I tell Olivia and the kids the good news and head on my way. I have a good feeling about this family.

**Benson/ Stabler Residence February 26th 7:23 AM Olivia's POV**

"Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie, lets go!" I yell up the stars, then turn around to face Kathleen, looking for an explanation to why it always takes an extra 15 minuets for everyone to get ready and get out the door.

"Were pretty much late for everything Olivia…get used to it." She reply's, not exactly the answer I was looking for, but… oh well.

Finally by 7:35 everyone is in the car ready to go to the first day at their new school. I'm not sure why, but I seem more nervous than they do. I guess it will just make my day easier if everything goes well with them. I laugh out loud, thinking how much I sounded like a mom in my head when I thought that.

"What's so funny?" A small head full of blonde hair leans towards the front of the car.

"Lizzie, what are you doing, sit back a buckle your seatbelt!" I scold.

"But, you aren't buckled Olivia." She states, and it is the truth.

"Sorry, I'm buckling right now, please just buckle up, and lets keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times until we come to a complete stop." I say, hoping to get a laugh."

"Gee Liv, you make it sound like were on a rollercoaster or something." Kathleen says while laughing.

"Well, you never know with Olivia Driving." Maureen states offending,

"Oh, I didn't realize you could still hear with those headphones blasting in your ears." It may be harsh, but if she's gonna dish it out she's gotta be able to take it.

Maureen just goes back to listening to her music, which could probably be heard 2 blocks away, but I'm not going to let it get to me. Today is going to be a good day even if I have to sell my soul to the devil to ensure it. I am meeting my new partner today, though I am nervous I am also hoping it will get my mind off of Elliot.

I drop the kids off at the new school, a private school, not the really preppy kind, but the kind with a good reputation and a good curriculum. Hopefully they will like it. Next I head to the station house, hoping my new partner hadn't arrived yet, because I would kind of like to clean up my desk and get it together before I meet him.

However, I arrive at the station house with no such luck. I can tell by the looks on Munch and fin's face that he has already arrived. And within a matter of seconds, captain cragen calls me into his office.

"Olivia, this is detective Jeff Hart." Captain says.

"Hey I'm Olivia Benson." I reply, not really sure what to say.

"So I've heard." He is quite charming.

"Ok well I'm gonna go clean up my desk and finish some paper work." I reply feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah… I need to set mine up I'll follow you there."

"Ok." I start to walk out the door

"Yea… I've heard about everything that happened, and I want you to know I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." I reply.

We spent most of the day doing paper work and getting acquainted. I learned he transferred just moved here from Philadelphia because his wife got a better job offer, she is in advertising. And he has two kids, a boy and a girl. I believe they were like 7 and 5 or somewhere around there. I told him about the kids and the problems I'm having with Maureen, and he said I should confront her. Well, it sure would be an interesting night.


	5. Emotional Break Down Prevention

**Townhouse February 26th 7:45 pm Olivia's POV**

"Hey Guys, I'm Home," I yell as I walk in the front door.

No response.

"…And I brought pizza." Before I could even finish saying the word pizza I heard four pairs of feet running down the stairs. 'Nothing like a little food to get things moving,' I think to myself.

We all set down at the table to eat the pizza. Dinner was relatively uneventful…thank God. However, I did tell Maureen that I needed to talk to her after dinner, and she didn't seem pleased. She probably knows why, and I hope we can resolve things tonight. Maureen is a good kid… I know that…she's just going through a hard time. Maybe I will set up appointments for all the kids to talk to Huang, I mean, it couldn't hurt.

**Later that night Maureen's POV**

Olivia's knocking on the door. I know she wants to talk to me about my so called attitude, but I am just so not in the mood right now.

"Maureen please open up." Olivia says.

"Alright, I'm coming." I quickly reply.

Olivia comes in and I sit on my bed, she chooses to sit exactly next to me…great, totally invading my personal space.

"Maureen, what's been going on lately, I mean I know things have been hard, but you've been especially rude to me and your siblings during a time when we really need to stick together… were all each other have." Olivia says. Great, the first time I managed to go a whole day without crying and she has to bring this up.

I stay silent.

"What happened sucks…that's pretty obvious, but you have to deal. Bottling things up inside wont work, because eventually all your feelings will come out. Trust me…I've learned from experience." She says.

There is a long silence which is beginning to become awkward. I'm really not sure what to say. Thankfully Olivia cuts in.

"I'm not sure how much your father told you about my past, but I am a product of rape. To be honest, I'm not sure why my mother didn't abort me; it probably would have saved her a lot of heart ache. You see, I was a constant reminder of what happened to her. I believe she loved me, but I also know I was one of the main reasons she became an alcoholic. Ever since I was a little girl I felt I had to endure her drinking habits, because… well I thought I was the reason she drank… so I kept all my feelings to myself, I never cried in front of her, I never told her that I wanted her to stop, I never did anything. Then when I was 16 I feel in love with a student of her's, she was an college English professor, and we were going to get married. When I told my mother, she dropped the bottle of vodka she was drinking and the bottle shattered. Then she picked up the broken end and came after me, so… I kicked her…hard…and then I kicked her again. She went flying across the room and slid down the wall."

"Then what did you do." I had to admit, this story was interesting, and it also helped to know Olivia wasn't always perfect either.

"Well… I ran…and ran, and ran, and I didn't come back home for a week. I guess there are two examples in this story. My mother, and my self, My mother didn't deal with the emotional side effects of being raped, and I never dealt with how I felt about her drinking, and then… on that terrible night, all our emotions collided, and it wasn't a pretty picture to say the least." I couldn't believe Olivia just bearded her heart to me, it was actually very touching.

"Wow Liv, my dad told us you had a rough childhood, but he never went into any detail. I'm really sorry." I say, hoping it's the right thing.

"Don't be, I didn't tell you this to make you feel sorry for me. I just want to make sure you are dealing with your feelings. I know it has to be a lot of pressure to be the oldest in a situation like this, but I know you can do it Maureen. I've known you since you were a kid, and believe me I remember how strong willed you were." Olivia says on a lighter note.

"Yea I was kind of bossy… I'm sorry for being a bitch Liv, I really didn't mean to take things out on you, or anyone else for that matter. I just felt like no one understood."

"Well, I'm sure Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen are going feeling similar emotions right now, so I'm sure you could talk to them. Also, if you want I could set up an appointment where you could talk to a professional about how you're feeling."

"Like a shrink?" I question, not liking the idea.

"Yeah, sort of, except I believe the politically correct turn is Therapist. I know someone who is extremely qualified, and a really nice guy. Also, he was friends with you dad." Olivia says.

"Who?" I ask searching my brain for a candidate.

"His name is George Huang. He works for the FBI, and helps us on certain cases. I really think you would like him." Olivia encourages, she is pretty good at this persuasion stuff.

"Fine, but only because I want to save my emotional break down for later years." I say jokingly.

"Alright, I'll make individual appointments for you, the twins, and Kathleen."

"Ok."

Olivia starts to leave, and I realize how much energy she just saved me, I mean it was really tiring being mad at the world!

"Wait! Liv… thanks!" I blurt out unaware of what else to say.

"Any time."


	6. Rain Checks and Adjustments

**The Station house February 28th 8 AM Jeff Harts POV**

'She walked into the precinct like she owned the place. She was the perfect mix of graceful and edgy. I may be married, but it isn't a crime to look at other girls. I mean… it was pretty much impossible not to notice Olivia.' Detective Hart thought as Olivia arrived at work.

"Hey" Olivia greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine, are there any new leads on the Harrison case?"

"Turns out one of the witnesses could have been lying, were supposed to go interview her again."

"Ok, well lets get a move on then, I have a conference at 3 with Lizzie, and Dickies teacher."

"Are they in trouble?" I ask, knowing Olivia had been struggling with Maureen.

"Oh, no… the teacher is just going to give me advice, and help the kids catch up. There old school wasn't quite as advanced as this one so there a little bit behind, but I'm not worried." She reply's.

"I see, how are things with Maureen?" I ask as we start driving.

"Oh… I meant to thank you for the advice, I talked to her and things have been great… at least for the past two days, she has kept the eye rolls and scoffing noises to a minimum."

"Good to know I could help, by the way, my wife and I are having a small barbeque at our house this weekend and we were wondering if you and the kids would like to come?"

"Yea, I'll check with them, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

The rest of the car ride was mostly in silence. I thought about how my wife would react when she realizes Olivia isn't exactly the stereotypical female cop when it comes to looks.

**Franklin Academy February 28th 3:06 PM Olivia's POV**

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I'm Lizzie and Dickie's…um…guardian." I say as I run into room 125, Mr. Nolan.

"It's no problem." He says and smiles at me. Wow he is quite attractive for a fifth grade teacher.

"Please sit down Mrs. Benson."

"Oh, it's _Miss_, but you can call me Olivia." I say, making it clear I am single.

"I'm sorry Olivia." He says again with that boyish smile.

"Don't worry about it." I say with a big grin of my own.

"Well, Olivia, I am aware of the new situation, and everything the kids have been through these past couple of weeks. Both Lizzie, and Dickie are extremely bright kids, but they will need a little help catching up. I am willing to work with them before or after school, or I can recommend tutors." He says.

"Ok, I'm sure they could stay after school, and I can make arrangements for them to be picked up." I reply.

The conference lasted another 20 min as we reviewed curriculum and some after school activities the kids might enjoy. Mr. Nolan was extremely charming and I found myself unsuccessfully resisting the urge to flirt with him.

"Ok…well, I'll talk to Dickie about joining the basketball team and make sure Lizzie knows about the drama program… thank you Mr. Nolan."

"Oh, please call me Greg, Olivia."

"Ok…Greg,"

"Olivia, if you're available this Friday, we could have a follow up appointment. Let's say 7 pm at the new Italian restaurant on 29th street." Greg asked.

"Um… I'd love to, but I'm not sure I should be dating while the kids are still adjusting…rain check?"

"Sure. Give me a call."

As I leave the school I silently curse myself. I know I did the right thing, but how often do you meet funny, intelligent, charming, men who enjoy spending their time with 10 year olds all day.

**Townhouse February 28th 7:30 pm Lizzie's POV**

This dinner smells disgusting… Olivia cannot cook well at all; at least she's trying though. And things seem to be getting back to normal. Maureen and Kathleen are fighting, Dickie is having a love affair with his game boy, and I am constantly getting picked on. Life is good…sort of.

"So… a colleague of mine invited us to a barbeque at his house this Saturday…are you guys interested." Olivia asked.

"I'm guessing by the vagueness of 'colleague' that this person is your new partner?" Maureen asks.

"Well… yes, his name is Jeff Hart, he just moved from Philadelphia, and he doesn't have many friends in New York." Olivia reply's.

"Does he have any kids?" Dickie asked.

"Yes, he has a 7 year old son named Zach, and a 5 year old daughter named Anna, and he's married. I understand if you guys aren't ready for this."

"Well, I guess anything that involves free barbeque, I'm game for." Kathleen says.

"Me two," Dickie says.

"Yea sure," Maureen reply's.

"Okay," I say hoping that it won't make me think of daddy.

A few minuets pass while everyone is silent. I think it's just weird Olivia having a partner that's not dad. I can't even remember when she wasn't his partner.

"Also, Liz, and Dickie, I met Mr. Nolan today and he told me to tell Dickie that there is a spot open on the Basketball team if you want to play, and Liz, there are auditions for a school play next Monday."

"What play?" That got my attention.

"I believe its snow white and the seven dwarfs, why…are you interested?"

"Yea! Don't you think I would be a great snow white?" I ask.

"Lizzie, you don't have black hair, snow white does."

"That's what wigs are for you idiot!" I yell back.

"Ok, Ok… enough." Olivia says

"If you guys want to take part in these activities, then you have to stay after school for 30 minuets with Mr. Nolan so he can help you with your school work…Deal?"

"Fine," Dickie says.

"Yea," I say.

This play thing is pretty cool. I hope I get a good part. Maybe this will help me make some new friends… now all I have to worry about is food poisoning from Olivia's cooking, I can't take the chance of getting sick before auditions.


End file.
